Moon Emisrit
A half-human half-robot found in near-disrepair by Anoresha and Mikiah Emisrit in the woods around Peregrine. After being repaired by Mikiah, it was quickly discovered that his memory was lost and beyond typical recovery. He was taken to Priestess in an effort to recover them, but she could not help, as his memory banks are mostly technological. Eventually, he decided to help Anoresha around the Scrap Shop and eventually joined the Tarot Deck for protection and out of necessity, earning him the main identifying moniker of Moon. Statistics Appearance While Moon has a "default appearance", he tends to change certain details often to fit his mood and search for a "true self". His height and overall weight are constantly changing to reflect this, but he's taken to the "blond hair/blue eyes" look in particular, tending to keep that standard in his current look. He likes the boyish neck-length hairstyle over all else, and tends to make himself look a bit anime-esque, playing at the smart and bookish type. The "youthful sprig" atop his head was Anore's idea, but he still likes it. Attire When not in disguise, Moon tends to wear a red jacket with a white undershirt, or an outfit similar to the one seen in his sprites and in the main portrait. A red bandanna is hung around his neck, and a periwinkle-ish-colored long sleeved shirt is worn under a faded sky blue vest or short sleeved shirt. He wears jeans and brown, shined shoes, lending himself further to the bookish appearance. For further details on his colors, refer to the color palette available in the PICO-8 system, as his sprites were made in that palette and is what the main portrait is based off of. Specifications Personality Despite knowing next to nothing about himself, Moon tends to be a pretty utilitarian sort of guy. He definitely lives a lot for other people he's surrounded himself with, but he's not inherently unwilling to live for himself and will sometimes do things that have no clear purpose just to satisfy himself, such as make outdated memes. However, he's always more interested in the "greater good" than anything else, and he does show a bit of an altruistic streak for people he trusts and cares for. He doesn't think highly of his own safety and well-being in particular, but that's because he's learned how to repair himself from Anoresha and Mikiah (and has them to repair him anyway), so while he won't make any moves that will directly result in his peril, he is more likely to do risky things on the basis of him coming out more or less no worse for wear. Traits Drives and Obstacles Goal(s): Stop High Priestess' plans. Motivations: All he wants in life is to help others and to avoid disaster. His life is more or less meaningless to him since he can be repaired an infinite number of times, so he prefers to use his existence for the sake of others rather than himself. Obstacles: That very same negative view of himself has almost caused him to lose sight of himself a few times. He's working on it. Connections Affiliations * The Tarot Deck of Peregrine (Moon Arcana): A master of disguise. Anoresha is the only one who can actually get a hold of him, but this doesn’t stop him from being the gang’s best infiltration master. If you need an impostor of any kind, or some guy you swear you’ve never seen before, this is who you would need to ask. Romance * None. Family * Moon doesn't remember. Friends and Foes Friends: * Anoresha and Mikiah Emisrit: The two sisters found him when he was broken and in their presence he awoke to his "new life". They repaired him and upgraded him, and have done everything in their power to help where they can. Moon doesn't dare ask for help with the Time Rift scenario, however, because he fears that neither sibling would understand. * Lamisle Vincons: Bought him a musical keyboard (with Anore's help)! She definitely seems nice. Allies: * None, really. Frenemies: * He doesn't like making these. Enemies: * High Priestess: Moon stumbled upon the Priestess' plans for Peregrine a little while before the first Time Rift was created based on Tara. Though he tolerated her and her ways before, what he saw is unforgivable, and he uses his convenient immunity to her mental manipulation to act against her, unknowingly furthering her plans even faster in doing so in a desperate attempt to gather other people who can stand up to her. Skills and Abilities Acquired/Learned Abilities * Master of Disguise: After one hour of observation, Moon can perfectly mimic anyone's personality, temporarily overwriting parts of his own to sell the point. If he or Anoresha spends at least eight hours crafting a disguise for him corresponding to that person, he can don and doff it easily given a moment's respite. * Mechanical Endurance: Moon never gets "tired"--his physiology is entirely powered by his Spirit. However, using more powerful or dramatic abilities burns his Spirit, so if he overuses it he can still end up exhausted. However, he has no need to eat, drink, or sleep, and is immune to magical effects that cause sleep. Moreover, he is immune to Charm and has advantage on all other attempts at shaking his mental fortitude, including Frighten and mentally-imposed versions of other conditions. * Jack of All Trades: Having to rely on a variety of skills to maintain disguises has exposed Moon to a lot of things. He has access to the Bard's feature of the same name. Skills * Integrated Disguise: Moon can have up to two integrated appearances, one of which holds his main persona. While he needs his hands to change disguises, switching back to his main persona is effortless and he has expertise when using this integrated disguise kit. * Eidetic Memory: Since Moon's memory is digital, it's very easy for him to retain and recite information he knows. In addition to being proficient with History, he also perfectly remembers anything that he is for certain established to have known at some point after he was repaired. * General Skills: Generally speaking, Moon knows a few things in particular from different sources. He has proficiency in Deception, Investigation, Perception, Persuasion, and Sleight of Hand. CrossCombat Ver. 1.2.6 Combat arts programmed and designed by Anoresha and Mikiah Emisrit. As it turns out, Moon has an integrated combat protocol and training, so most of their modifications were simply improving on the original design to make him a more capable fighter, should he ever need it. * Spirit Proximity Impact (SPI): On command, Moon can burn a minuscule piece of Spirit to create magical constructs of handheld weapons. Creating two such weapons burns no extra Spirit, but these weapons can only be used by Moon himself and are dismissed when they would be sheathed. While he does not have free control over such weapons, he can easily re-use energy made to create them to quickly recover from becoming disarmed. ** He prefers dual shortswords in Neutral state. Ruby mode prefers a rapier, Sapphire mode conjures a shield, Topaz mode forms brass knuckles, and Emerald mode creates a whip of sorts. Moon has proficiency with all weapons made in this manner, and count as magical when overcoming resistances. * Spirit Ricochet Projectiles (SRP): '''Projectiles formed from Moon's Spirit. They ignore gravity and deal 1d4 + CHA force damage on contact, traveling 60ft before fizzling out. By using 1 Spirit, he can fire a more powerful shot that increases damage to 2d6 + CHA and has enough force to inflict minor knockback on most targets, in addition to being able to ricochet off of walls. Damage scales with level. * '''Modular Element Change System: Nicknamed "MECS". Moon's Spirit projects an aura around him that denotes him as a living person despite his mechanical nature. This is done using a magical crystal to amplify his otherwise unnoticeable natural spiritual aura. By using different crystals associated with four of the six elements, this aura can be modified, changing Moon's properties to match preset configurations. These crystals are a bit more unrefined, causing him to burn 1 Spirit per round when in use. Switching auras is a bonus action. ** Neutral: Regenerate Spirit equal to half the sum of your level and CON modifier, rounded down. Regeneration does not halt if Spirit is spent. Attacks deal force damage. ** Ruby: Grants +1 to melee strikes. Attacks deal fire damage. Confers resistance to Fire and weakness to Cold. ** Sapphire: Increases AC by 2, which replaces the effect of any shield. Attacks deal cold damage. Confers resistance to Cold and weakness to Fire. ** Topaz: Increases speed by 10ft. Attacks deal lightning damage. Confers resistance to Lightning and weakness to Thunder. ** Emerald: Grants +1 to ranged attacks. Attacks deal thunder damage. Confers resistance to Thunder and weakness to Lightning. * Spirit Missile: Supercharges a charged SRP with special properties depending on MECS aura. Burns 3 Spirit per use. All damage scales with level. ** Neutral: The shot has homing properties and explodes after the initial hit, dealing 2d6 force damage to everything within 5ft of the original target. The target takes an additional 1d6 force damage on impact. ** Ruby: Defaults to Neutral. Deals fire damage but has no other effects. ** Sapphire: The shot splits into roughly five shards that all fly in a straight line towards the target. Deals 2d4 cold damage but rolls all five hits separately. If at least three of them strike, the target's speed is reduced by 10ft. ** Topaz: Defaults to Neutral. Deals lightning damage but has no other effects. ** Emerald: The shot strikes everything in a 30ft line. Targets must make a STR save 14 or additionally be blown back 10ft, regardless of whether or not the attack beats AC. Creatures below Medium size roll with disadvantage; creatures above Large roll with advantage. Deals 2d6 thunder damage. * MECS Arts: Special attacks that require 3 Spirit to execute. Unless stated otherwise, Moon must first succeed a melee attack roll with SPI attacks before any additional effects occur. All damage scales with level, but Moon must be in the required Mode to activate each Art. ** Neutral Art: Proximity Impact - All enemies around Moon must succeed a DEX save 14 or suffer 2d6 force damage. ** Ruby Art: Fire Lance - Make a weapon attack with Reach. Deals 2d8 extra fire damage. ** Sapphire Art: ??? - This MECS Art doesn't exist yet. ** Topaz Art: Shock Spike - On a successful hit, the target must succeed a CON save 14 or be Stunned until the next round. They take 2d6 extra lightning damage regardless. ** Emerald Art: ??? - This MECS Art doesn't exist yet. * Spirit Reserves: Moon has a reserve of Spirit that he draws on to perform combat functions, measured in points. His maximum capacity is equal to his level plus his proficiency bonus and his CON modifier. If performing a function would send his current total below 0, it will instead deal necrotic damage using a number of d4s equal to the amount of points he's using in excess. This damage cannot be resisted or reduced by effects that do not specifically counteract this source specifically, but it also doesn't exploit Moon's innate weakness. ** Current Maximum: 12 (L6 +3 CON +3 Prof.) Weaknesses * Limited Reserves: Basically everything Moon does that is significant in a fight relies on his limited amount of Spirit. Though he can easily regain Spirit, having to balance his use of MECS and special attacks is easily his biggest flaw. * Elemental Weakness: Aside from Neutral, Moon's MECS auras confer varying elemental weaknesses which are easily exploitable. Moreover, he is always weak to Necrotic as a result of his spiritual fragility. * Seal Magic: All of Moon's functions are in some way magical. If you can prevent him from using his Spirit for anything more than simply moving his body, his combat prowess significantly weakens, and similarly anything that resists magic outright will give him a hard time. * Water: This is a bit embarrassing, but Moon is actually not entirely waterproof. From the waist up, being submerged or utterly soaked in water will cause issues with his systems, causing him to gain levels of Exhaustion if he spends more than five minutes in these conditions. * Instant Death: Moon's soul is very fragile, as you might have guessed. Any magical means of inflicting Instant Death (aside from those that rely on poison) will be far more likely to affect him (disadvantage on INT/WIS/CHA saves, double percent chances) and if there is a means to subvert uncertainties when it comes to Instant Death when it hits, Moon will likely qualify for them. * Technological Constitution: If Moon goes down in a fight, failing death saves will only serve to determine whether he reboots on his own. However, due to how his body is, attempting to stabilize him will require Tinker's Tools and not Medicine. Unless someone has proficiency with Tinker's Tools or machinery, they simply cannot attempt to stabilize Moon. * Delayed Reboot: Even if Moon is brought down to 0 HP and then given HP to put him back up above 0, he does not revive until a minute later. Moreover, he suffers from one level of Exhaust when he is brought back in this manner, up to L4. Equipment Key Items * Moon Card: A Tarot Card associated with The Moon, the arcana of mystery and anxiety. Grants access to the Tarot Deck hideout. Weapons * Spirit Proximity Impact: See the article of the same name above. * Spirit Ricochet Projectile: See the article of the same name above. Other Equipment * World 21 Smartphone Ver. 6: A magitechnological smartphone marketed under Mikiah Emisrit's name. Anoresha upgrades Moon's phone regularly since she doesn't use this kind of smartphone herself, which also means he can easily get it replaced. Inventory * Emisrit-Brand Pockets of Holding: Pocket spaces lined into Moon's frame used to store things. A failsafe protocol is hardwired into him in case he tries to place another Holding-styled item inside. * Flashlight: A good old-fashioned flashlight. Though he could just get night-vision specs, Moon prefers to use this instead. Biography To put it bluntly, all Moon remembers is being found by Mikiah and Anoresha. What you see in his intro paragraph is more or less what you get. Points of Interest Former Homes: Unknown Former Jobs: Unknown Gallery Moon_SPI.gif|A visualization of the MECS system and certain Arts by KueiVolonte Category:Characters